Fireflies
by MattieMicBrownWilliams
Summary: Weird,why do they din't notice they end the meetings late at night?What will happen if someone shout "It's so beautiful"?What did they see?My second song fiction...Oh,how I love to make a songfiction...


**I got the idea to write this fiction when I'm finish download Owl City Fireflies. I just think, this songs really fit Matthew, and I wrote while hearing the songs…The songs so sweet and soft…**

Disclaimer: Everybody knows that Hetalia and Owl City not mine. If it was, I would make a variety nation pairing with Canada.

* * *

**FIREFLIES****  
**  
Ottawa, Canada

The UN Meeting was held again. And today it was held at the unknown nation (how do they managed to find the meeting building actually).And again, the meeting not work as planed. Canada just sighs. What's wrong with them? They were having meeting at my country…How did they forgot it?

"Who are you?"

"I'm Canada" he sighs again. Gosh, even his bear remember his name although they always stick together always.

* * *

Weird…It was the first time they end the meetings late at night. Usually, they will end at 6 or today it almost 10:30 p.m. And they didn't notice at ALL!

As those nation out from the meeting room one by one, they were ready do go back to their hotel rooms. Suddenly, one of the nation shout, "So beautiful…"

Feel curious, they look out from the building windows as Belgium and some other girl nation were the shout come from…

They were amazed when they look how many fireflies that been fly around and shining the entire buildings.

**You would not believe your eyes  
If ten million fireflies  
Lit up the world as I fell asleep**

A singing voice been heard from out of the buildings.

**'Cause they'd fill the open air  
And leave teardrops everywhere  
You'd think me rude  
But I would just stand and stare  
****  
**It would be weird if they said they don't enjoyed the songs.

**I'd like to make myself believe  
That planet Earth turns slowly  
It's hard to say that I'd rather stay  
Awake when I'm asleep  
'Cause everything is never as it seems  
**

"Who is that?" America ask when they saw a person were dancing.

**'Cause I'd get a thousand hugs  
From ten thousand lightning bugs  
As they tried to teach me how to dance  
**  
Canada dancing and singing do not realize he had been watch.**  
**  
**A foxtrot above my head  
A sock hop beneath my bed  
A disco ball is just hanging by a thread**

"Isn't that Canada-san?" Japan said  
"Who?"All of them ask again.  
"Mon dieu, aren't we're at Canada?"The other seems guilty.

**I'd like to make myself believe  
That planet Earth turns slowly  
It's hard to say that I'd rather stay  
Awake when I'm asleep  
'Cause everything is never as it seems  
When I fall asleep  
**  
"But, he so beautiful," Liechtenstein broke the silent as she see how Canada dance gracefully and sing fluty while illuminated with light of fireflies. They just nod."Lily, where are you going?"Switzerland asks when his sister releases his hand and start walking."I want to dance with him to," and then she stop when someone holding her hand.  
**  
Leave my door open just a crack  
(Please take me away from here)  
'Cause I feel like such an insomniac  
(Please take me away from here)  
Why do I tire of counting sheep  
(Please take me away from here)  
When I'm far too tired to fall asleep**

Canada stop singing and dancing when he saw Liechtenstein and Sealand go toward him.They looked at him like they want something. He smile and offered his hand.

**To ten million fireflies  
I'm weird 'cause I hate goodbyes  
I got misty eyes as they said farewell**

Canada start dance again with holding Sealand and Liechtenstein in his hand, ask for them to follow his step.

**But I'll know where several are  
If my dreams get real bizarre  
'Cause I saved a few and I keep them in a jar  
**  
Switzerland shocked when he see how Liechtenstein so excited and happy dancing with Canada with her big smile on her face. He never sees that side of Liechtenstein.

**I'd like to make myself believe  
That planet Earth turns slowly  
It's hard to say that I'd rather stay  
Awake when I'm asleep  
'Cause everything is never as it seems  
When I fall asleep**

Canada just smile when he sees how happy those child nation dance with the shining fireflies. He slowly releases his hand.

It shocked them when they saw Sealand and Liechtenstein floating in the air, dance happily . Like they were flown by the fireflies.

**I'd like to make myself believe  
That planet Earth turns slowly  
It's hard to say that I'd rather stay  
Awake when I'm asleep  
'Cause everything is never as it seems  
When I fall asleep**

Canada smile and hold back Sealand and Liechtenstein and lie down exhausted with them.

**I'd like to make myself believe  
That planet earth turns slowly  
It's hard to say that I'd rather stay  
Awake when I'm asleep  
Because my dreams are bursting at the seams**

Canada end the song before closing his eyes. Sealand and Liechtenstein closing their eyes when they lie comfortably on Canada chest.

"Lily,"  
**  
**"Brother." Liechtenstein wake up and sit with Canada and Sealand beside her.

"Are you ok?"Switzerland asks concernedly **  
**  
"I'm okay brother. Thanks brother Canada. That was fun!" Liechtenstein smile and hug Canada. Switzerland shocked with his sister action. Liechtenstein has never hugged a person other than himself before this.

"Can we do it again?" Sealand ask Canada hopefully. Canada just smiled and kissed Liechtenstein and Sealand cheek. "You guys can visit me next year and we can play with the fireflies again." Canada smiled brightly at them. Liechtenstein and Sealand looked to each other before nod, hug and kiss Canada cheek back. Belgium and Hungary squalled 'Aww…That so sweet' at the brotherly scene.

Canada stands up and picked Kumajirou that already asleep before he started singing.

"Er…Canada" a voice comes from Canada's back

"Yeah?" answered before face the voice owner.

"T-Thanks…For making Lily happy. It was the first time I see she so alive like this." Switzerland said but look at the ground as that was the interesting thing to look at.

When Canada wants to answer, he had interrupted by someone.

"Mon dieu, Mathieu, Papa sorry for not to talk to at the meeting you."  
"I'm sorry lad. I forgot about you to."  
"Mattie! I'm so sorry! The hero me not the bests brother ever"

"It-It okay guys. B-But first p-please spare m-me…"Canada said as he got chocked when his family hugged him tightly.

"Ahh, we're sorry." Those two seems guilty.

Canada smiled "It's okay. And Vash," Canada said while look at Switzerland.

"I'm glad I can make your sister happy." Switzerland looked at him.

Canada smiled again but now it amazed all of them.

The light from the fireflies glow illuminating the Canadian boy who smile sweetly. He looks like an angel. His hair flew fairly when the night breeze blew it.

"Ah…It's already this late. You guys might want to rest and I also got to go. See you guys again. Bye." Canada waved his hand at them before entering his car and drove off leaving them.

**Ahh…At****last…It ends…I don't know how to make a perfect ending. Don't kill me. And I tried my best to avoid grammars error. Please forgive me if I still made a mistake.**

Reviews is love


End file.
